


still you sit there drunk again (well look affair you made the mistake)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Infidelity, M/M, No One Is Perfect, Past Relationship(s), Protective Roger Taylor (Queen), Regret, Relationship Problems, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John in his drunken haze has trouble remembering that he and Brian aren't a thing anymore. Roger tells it like is.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	still you sit there drunk again (well look affair you made the mistake)

**Author's Note:**

> Box 3 fill of bingo.

John is used to waking up with the familiar splitting of his skull. The taste of old beer and vodka stains his mouth and he rolls over to fumble for a cigarette and lighter. He flicks it and puffs and lets the nicotine fight the headache for him.

Along with the splitting headaches and regret in his mouth he is used to waking up in rooms that aren’t his. The time it looks like he is at least in the hotel that they rented for him. Those aren’t his backs but woven loop around the strap tells him whose room he is in.

It isn’t long before the door is pushing open with Roger holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

“Smelled it,” Roger says nodding to where John is hovering his hand over the ashtray.

“What did I do?” John whispers.

It isn’t any use getting Roger to talk quieter, the blond enjoys when he isn’t the one suffering from a hangover. It is also true that he gets confined to someone’s room whenever he gets a little too pissed to be safe on his own.

“Why can’t you leave Brian alone?” Roger says offering him the glass of water.

John swallows all of it and sets it down before bringing his cigarette back to his lips. He protests quietly when Roger steals one of his. Roger raises an eyebrow and John shrugs, if he is going to have to fight with Roger he doesn’t want to waste the goodwill arguing over something as trivial as losing one stick.

“We work together,” John says.

He doesn’t remember much after the fourth shot of tequila (among many many other drinks) – wait… John thinks back he might remember something about spilling something on someone. It surprising he isn’t waking up with a less pleasant taste in his mouth mixing drinks like that.

“You know what I mean,” Roger replies.

“I don’t,” John shakes his head, “did I do something last night?”

Roger shrugs and scowls, “I saw you hovering around Brian, and the next thing I know is Freddie telling me that he has made his excuses, and now I can’t get him to open the hotel door. So maybe I’m connecting the wrong dots here…”

“I don’t remember.”

He says it weakly. A flimsy shield if Roger is well and truly on his way to being angry. John knows that he and Brian aren’t a thing anymore – well sober John does. Tipsy and drunk and shit-faced John hasn’t gotten the memo in three years. Clearly, it was not the thing to say to win sympathy from Roger.

“Jesus John,” Roger shakes his head, “you know I love you like a brother, and you know I’ll help you in a heartbeat, but you know I love Brian like a brother and he is the one getting hurt.”

Roger has made the line very clear. John snubs the rest of the butt out and pulls his knees to his chest, fighting the raging headache behind his eyes. He wishes that he could explain to himself that he shouldn’t pursue Brian anymore, that he could just set down the bottle and go about his day.

It is doing more harm than good, but he thinks about how he sees the end of Queen and that he has nothing else to his name. A degree, a slightly failed marriage, and a completely obliterated affair. The overwhelming amount of cheers and the nosy journalists and the photographers and everything demanding his attention at once.

And he hates it.

He loves it, too.

“Just leave him alone John, you’ve got Veronica and the kids. You’re the one that ended it.”

“He was,” John snaps, “I ended it sure, but he was the one that made it end.”

Brian doesn’t get to play the innocent victim. John won’t let him.

Roger tosses his hair, “I don’t know what went down, I won’t know what went down. All I know is that you two ended what you had – you wrote a diss about him – and now when you’re piss drunk you try to get him back in bed with you.”

“And Brian does nothing wrong again,” John snorts.

John looks away and has to close his eyes as the sun beats through his window. His head throbs and he doesn’t want to be the asshole here, but Brian has tried to move on. He talks about a woman that he is met that seems to have caught his attention and affection.

“Brian isn’t perfect, he is an ass at the worst of times, and he knows his marriage is failing.”

Brian is still cheating on Chrissie, so John takes that vindictive win.

“Just leave him be, John,” Roger says with a note finality.

 _I will,_ John thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below!


End file.
